Bleeding Heart
by sea-singer
Summary: Sakura sat on her mother’s lap in the backyard. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, or at least, not a cloud that Sakura or her mother could see. -Hope you like-
1. Default Chapter

DARN! I just got another idea for a story, so I have to write it. Sorry all of you who are waiting for updates, but I don't ignore ideas unless I can remember them! Lol. Sure shows how good a memory I have! But I am working on updates so don't worry. I just had a pinch of writer's block, but it's all good now. Hope you like the new story! It is twisted, and if it sounds like I'm copying someone, I'm sorry. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Hope you like!  
  
Bleeding Hate  
  
Prologue  
  
-  
  
Sakura sat on her mother's lap in the backyard. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, or at least, not a cloud that Sakura or her mother could see. "Mommy, mommy put me bown! Vere is a bubberfly over vere!" The three-year-old Sakura cried. Her mother, Nadeshiko, laughed. "Mommy, put me bown! Ve bubberfly is gebbing away!"  
  
Nadeshiko put her struggling daughter down and watched as she ran all over the garden chasing it. She watched as her beautiful daughter plopped down, out of breath and frustrated.  
  
Sakura looked like she was about to give up and come back to her mother when the butterfly landed on her nose. Sakura squealed in delight, making the butterfly leave again. Sakura laughed, causing her mother to laugh, and started the chase again. The doorbell rang, and Nadeshiko went to answer it. "Sakura, hunny, stay here and don't make a sound." Sakura wondering what was going on followed her mother. Her mother who had turned around to make sure her daughter had stayed, was about to scold her when Sakura held her hands out and went, "Mommy, mommy." Nadeshiko unable to resist her daughter picked her up and set her against her hip.  
  
"You sure are getting big Sakura." Sakura just laughed. Nadeshiko laughed with her and opened the door. Outside was a man. He was tall, had dark hair, and darker eyes. His skin was white in comparison.  
  
"Nadeshiko Kinomoto?" Nadeshiko looked confused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have your picture, dress everything?" A flicker of fear passed across her face. The man grinned an evil smile.  
  
"No." Nadeshiko slammed the door with her free hand and bolted it. She went into the living room and closed the blinds. She put her daughter down and started to sooth her. She didn't know if she did it for Sakura's sake, or for her own. But her soothing put Sakura to sleep.  
  
-  
  
The man looked at the slammed door. No one said no to him. He was not a person to be said no to. "I'll get her and everything that matters to her." The man snuck around the back of the house to where Nadeshiko had left the door unlocked and opened.  
  
-  
  
Nadeshiko left her sleeping daughter on the couch and went to the bathroom. She thought she heard a faint cry so she ran to the living room. There on the couch was the man at the door, raping her daughter. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Nadeshiko cried as she ran to save her daughter and her innocence. But what she didn't expect was that he would do anything to have everything of the beautiful Model Nadeshiko.  
  
-  
  
Nadeshiko woke up and wiggled. Something was around her wrists, and ankles. Her legs were spread apart and she was naked. She looked over at the couch and saw her beautiful daughter Sakura unconscious with blood all over her. "SAKURA!" The man had been waiting for her to wake up.  
  
"So you're awake. Good. Let me go wake up you're daughter. She needs to see this." Nadeshiko, suddenly afraid, yelled at him.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man turned to look at his prize.  
  
"What will you do to me if I don't?" Nadeshiko panicked. There was nothing she could do to until she was untied. "That's what I thought. Nothing. So maybe I should break you."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes." The man grinned maliciously. "Very yes." Nadeshiko watched helplessly as the man raped her daughter again.  
  
"No!" Nadeshiko tried to wiggle free but her bounds were to tight. "SAKURA!" Nadeshiko fainted into oblivion as she felt something enter her.  
  
"Never ever say no to Kidak."  
  
-  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto sat at his desk doing some last minute paper work. He looked at his watch and realized he'd have to go pick up Touya in a little while. Fujitaka felt a shiver creep down his spine. Something bad was happening. Somewhere. Little did he realize that it would strike close to home.  
  
-  
  
Nadeshiko woke up. She looked down at her legs to see blood staining them. She looked up and saw Sakura sitting there staring at her mother. When the man tried to enter her again, she lifted herself up as far as she could go.  
  
"Going to be like that are we?" She watched as the man, Kidak walked over to her daughter.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Nadeshiko cried.  
  
"Or what?" Nadeshiko felt all of her life give up and fade away. The man grinned she was broken.  
  
"You can have me, just leave her alone." The man grinned evilly.  
  
"Ok." He walked over to her and pulled down his pants. Nadeshiko closed her eyes. "You can't close your eyes or the deal is off. After all you're daughter has to watch." Nadeshiko looked at her daughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. Please forgive me..." Nadeshiko opened her eyes. "Leave Sakura alone."  
  
"Ok." The man walked up to her. He slid himself into her clumsily, as if he hadn't done it before. She felt herself tear and start to bleed. She felt him go faster, in and out, in and out. He released his seed, and Nadeshiko fainted into oblivion, Sakura watching. "I'm sorry Sakura..."  
  
-  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto stopped at the school to pick up his son. "Touya, c'mon," he called.  
  
"Lets go home!"  
  
-  
  
Nadeshiko felt in, out, in, out. And fell into darkness. "MOMMY!" The man realizing that Nadeshiko was dead left her body. He saw Nadeshiko's daughter, and felt a surge of lust come over him. The girl was pretty.  
  
-  
  
Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto drove home. "So Touya how was school today?"  
  
"Fine." Touya felt his unease growing. "Daddy, has something bad happened?"  
  
"No, Touya, why?"  
  
"I feel bad." Fujitaka stepped on the gas. He felt uneasy too.  
  
-  
  
The man ripped around Nadeshiko's house to make it look like a burglary. Once he was done he left leaving the back door locked.  
  
-  
  
Fujitaka walked up to the front door, and rattled it. The door was locked. He put his key in the door and unlocked it. He opened the door, "HOLY SHIT!" The house was a mess, and things were strewn everywhere. He stepped over and went to the living room, Touya followed. Fujitaka looked into the living room, saw his naked, dead wife, than saw his wailing naked daughter. He hurried his son over to the neighbour's. "Call the police and an ambulance. NOW!"  
  
The Neighbour, frightened, did as she was told.  
  
-  
  
An ambulance arrived at the scene. Fujitaka had tried unsuccessfully to get his daughter, but she would crawl away. Or scream or both when she saw him. "Sir," asked a young woman who was a paramedic, "I have your daughter. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Fujitaka went to get his daughter out of the paramedic's arms, but Sakura started screaming. After a minute or so, she seemed to realize that she was in her father's arms, and that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Mommy!" Sakura cried. "Vere is Mommy?" Fujitaka felt his heart shatter. Sakura had been through so much.  
  
"Sakura, your mommy is dead."  
  
==========================-  
  
Well, that was disturbing to write. You guys know the deal. Five reviews one chapter ten reviews two chapters. Please read and review. 


	2. A New Word

Hello! Guess what! I have another idea for a new story! But sadly, I can't write it until I'm done with one of the other stories. Haha. Anyway, by request (five reviews) here is the new Bleeding Hate chapter! Hope you like it!

Bleeding Hate

--

A New Word

Sakura looked at her father, her mystic green eyes filled with sadness and betrayal. "NO!"

Fujitaka looked at his daughter, not realizing that was the last he'd hear of her beautiful voice for a long time. "Sakura I'm so sorry."

--

A young girl, about six years old, walked along the sidewalk her hand in her father's. Her mystical, sad green eyes took in her surroundings, but she didn't say a word. It was as if this little girl couldn't speak, or didn't have the will to speak.

The older man looked down at his used to be beautiful daughter. Her complexion was pale; her eyes had a look of pure sadness and longing, her auburn hair short and greasy. Something had happened to her long ago, and she had never spoken a word since. It was as if the life had faded out of her. The man shook his head and sighed. He had taken her to a psychologist but she had said that she could do nothing.

The man looked up and saw that he was in front of his destination. The Daidouji Mansion. He walked up to the gate and pressed a button. "Uh, Hello. This Fujitak-"

"Come in Mr. Kinomoto."

The gates opened slowly revealing the gardens and grounds to him, like a woman flaunting her body. The man, now named as Mr Kinomoto, stepped through the gate, pulling his mute daughter with him.

--

"Wow. These roses are beautiful...." The man muttered.

"Hello Fujitaka." The man whipped around.

"Sonomi."

"I was wondering if you'd remember me." Sonomi walked up to the little girl who was clutching onto her father's shirt. "Is this Sakura?"

The little girl stepped behind her father. She was shaking and a look of fear had come over her delicate features. Fujitaka nodded. "Yes. This is Sakura."

Sonomi nodded. "Come here Sakura. I promise I won't hurt you."

Sakura just stood there clutching her father's shirt, her eyes tightly shut, her face pale. She shook like a leaf, and Sonomi, felt a wave of pain. This girl had been through so much, especially when she was raped... Sonomi shuddered at the thought of some guy forcefully putting his fingers in her body.

--

Sakura felt gentle arms wrap around her body, like her mother's used to. She opened her eyes in shock, to find herself staring into a pair of dark eyes. The eyes were filed with sadness and the little girl knew at once that whoever this person was, they wouldn't hurt her.

"Sakura..." The person said as they wrapped their arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." Sakura peeked behind the person to see a girl about the same age as her with dark hair and fair skin. She waved her arms in the air to signify she wanted down.

The woman chuckled and put her down. She ran over to the new girl and started walking around her, as if to inspect her. She had never seen another girl like her before. She had always stayed in the house. She had of course seen older women, but never one the same age as her. She continued her inspection staring into the girl's blue eyes, and pacing around her. Her father, and Aunt just stared in complete fascination. Sakura had never taken to a person so well.

The blue-eyed girl spoke. "Hello. Who are you?" Sakura stepped back. The girl just talked! She turned and ran to her father.

Her Aunt chuckled and picked her up. "That's your cousin Sakura. Her name is Tomoyo."

Sakura turned and looked at her aunt, her eyes wide. She titled her head as if to say, "My cousin?"

"She is your cousin. My daughter. I'm your Aunt." Sakura continued to stare at this woman her green eyes wide and unblinking.

Sonomi carried Sakura over to where her daughter was. She set Sakura down and turned to her daughter. Tomoyo this is Sakura. I want you to show her around and make her comfortable. She doesn't talk very much, so be nice... Um, she'll be staying here for the next couple days, so please try to get along." Tomoyo nodded in accent.

"Yes mom." Tomoyo smiled, a beautiful light that lit her face. She grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon Sakura lets go. I have so much stuff to show you! The grounds, the rooms, the clothes...." Tomoyo continued on and Sakura looked back at her father. He was smiling so it must be ok to do this. Her father wouldn't hurt her would he? She shook off that terrifying thought as Tomoyo pulled her hand. "C'mon...."

--

Sakura and Tomoyo stood in Tomoyo's room. She was tying up the bow on the back of Sakura's new dress that Tomoyo had designed. The dress was a light green and brought out the colour of Sakura's eyes. It was floor length; Sakura wouldn't wear it any other way.

"Sakura you look Fabulous!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura walked over to the mirror and looked into it. The dress set off her eyes and hid her developing curves, but still clinging to her body. It was as if this dress was made for the sole purpose of Sakura wearing it this one occasion. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo sighed.

"You look so good Sakura!" Sakura smiled a small smile. Tomoyo threw her arms around her cousin and gave her a bear hug. Sakura, not expecting this, let out a small squeak. "Aha! You do have a voice!" Sakura looked at her in shock. "I'm going to hear you say something, whether it be one word or a whole sentence by the time you leave!" Tomoyo vowed.

Sakura titled her head. This person cared if she talked? "..." Sakura tried to say something and Tomoyo grinned. But Sakura hadn't talked for so long that it was as if she were one or two and was learning to talk.

"I see that this will take some work, and," Tomoyo said pausing, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I won't make you."

Sakura smiled and threw her arms around this newfound friend.

--

The next couple days passed fairly quickly. Tomoyo had started to design a whole new wardrobe for Sakura consisting of pants, socks, t-shirts, hoodies, long-sleeved shirts, baseball shirts, and hats. Sakura hadn't said anything else, or even made the effort to say anything else. It was one such occasion that Tomoyo was getting Sakura to try on half finished clothes, and speaking to her telling her everything. The colour of the sky, the sun, and the school she would go to in the fall if she was ready, the people she would meet and see. Sakura was scared. She didn't want to go to a new school. She hated people. She had for some reason taking a strange liking to Tomoyo and her mom but no one else other than Touya and her father. She absolutely refused to talk to anyone, until now... "Tom-o-yo."

Tomoyo looked up startled. "Did you say something?"

Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo looked suspiciously at her, but didn't say anything. Sakura sighed. She wasn't ready to speak yet. No, not yet.


End file.
